The Dreamer
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Ginny (or Virginia, as she prefers)loves Harry. But she's having dreams about someone else! Who is He, and what does He want? FINISHED
1. The Dream

Harry Potter sighed, and climbed out of the portrait hole. He was tired, and the cold shower he'd accidentally taken hadn't helped his aching muscles in the slightest. He walked into the Gryffindor common room, the spring in his step noticeably missing. He checked to see that there were no first years in there, perhaps finishing some piece of homework, or another. He simply couldn't deal with being stared at, tonight, of all nights. He was in luck; there was no one in the room, other than him. There was, however, a suspicious lump on one of the red couches, which, upon further inspection, Harry realised was simply Ginny Weasley, lying asleep, under a red blanket. Her red nightshirt was the same colour as both the sofa, and the quilt, so she blended in quite well. He slumped down on the other loveseat, and lay down on his stomach, the muscles in his back protesting angrily to the slight strain. Closing his eyes, Harry fell asleep.

Virginia Weasley awoke slowly from a delicious dream. 

She'd dreamt she was holding her first child in her arms, a beautiful, red-haired son, with sleepy hazel eyes, which reminded her of her brother Charlie's. A man had walked up behind her, and slipped strong, muscled arms around her waist. On one wrist was a phoenix tattoo.

"You alright, there, Virge?" He'd asked her, in a deep voice that she hadn't recognised. She'd smiled softly.

"I'm fine. I have everything I could ever ask for, so why wouldn't I be alright? I have you, and little Lance, here, to fulfil my every desire."

"That's right, you do." He'd growled possessively, and he'd kissed her gently on the top of her head. She'd been about to turn around, when a sound had woken her up. 

Now she'd never know who her dream-guy was. She frowned, as someone sighed. Her hand automatically went to her wand, which was tucked into the messy bun, which she always wore her hair in nowadays. She got up slowly, and relaxed, when she saw that the sigh had come from one sleeping Harry Potter. Poor guy. She thought. He always seems to get the bad lot in life. She could see by the way his shoulders were hunched that his back was hurting him. She frowned, Should I? She wondered. She'd never used her Healing Talent on one of her friends before, and while Harry wasn't exactly a friend, he wasn't an anonymous person either. Besides, she'd already Healed someone today. Madame Pomfrey's voice floated into her mind. 'Be careful, my dear. Your gift is a very powerful, and very dangerous one. If you do not limit how many people you Heal, you could leave yourself without Magick for a while. Or, worse yet, if you do it too often, you could kill yourself.' She shook her head. This was different, she wasn't over-taxing her Power, she was just helping a friend. She walked over, and used her wand to get rid of his shirt, she needed skin contact for this. Her breath caught at the sight of his tanned, muscled back. She didn't like that the Dursleys made him work, but she did like what it had done to his body, especially with the Quidditch practices. No, Gin. She told herself firmly. He's off limits now, remember the guy in your dream. She sighed in disappointment, but then went back to the task at hand. She could easily siphon off some of his pain without him realising her Talent; it wasn't like he was going to wake up in the middle of it. She placed her hands on his back, and concentrated.

_Feel it, use your mind to search for the source of pain, and block it._

She coached herself. Her Healing 'Arrow', as she called it, headed straight for his head, for his scar! She blocked the images from her mind; she couldn't be distracted. The Arrow worked quickly; connecting links in his nerves to dissolve the pain before it reached his brain, and to get rid of the migraine which was forming while he slept. Now, there was enough pain to wake him up, but without the after affects. Pleased, she went on to his muscles. Her Arrow eased the knots, just as much as her hands, which were roaming over his back, getting rid of the tension lying there. Finally, she was satisfied with the results. _Well, not really._ She admitted to herself, but she knew that she couldn't go on if she wanted to remain conscious. At least she knew now that Harry would get a decent night's sleep. She covered him with her blanket, and walked up to the Girls' Dorms, to go to bed.


	2. Slytherin Friends

****

Thank you, to Mystic, and, of course, Chantelle. Both of you are absolute legends. Here's the next chapter.

Virginia was sitting next to her friend, Tabitha Nichols in the Library. She was doing her Potions Essay, and Abby was reading the latest Teen Quidditch 'Zeene.

"OMIGOD!" Abby squealed.

"What?" Virginia queried, looking up distractedly.

"Look, _Oliver Wood_ is in the 'Zeene!" Virginia looked at the picture.

"Nice" She said noncommittally.

"You don't think he's cute?" Abby asked, disappointed.

"He's alright, I suppose" Virginia allowed.

"What! Are you-oh, right, _Harry_." She said, nodding.

"I wish." Virginia replied, face falling.

"What do you mean?" Abby said.

"I had the Dream last night."

"Dream? What does that have to do with anything? People dream all the time" Abby said.

"Not _a_ dream, _the_ Dream."

"The Love Me, Love Me Not Dream?" Abby asked. Virginia nodded miserably. "O-_Oh_!" She smiled. "That's great!" Then she saw the devastated look on Virginia's face. "It's not, great, is it." She said.

"N-no!" Virginia sobbed, "It's n-not!"

"Why? You've just found out for sure that Harry's your soul mate!" Virginia shook her head, and her tears fell harder. "You…didn't find out that Harry was your soul mate, did you." She said. Virginia shook her head no. "Oh." Abby hugged her, "Then who?"

"I don't know!" Virginia wailed. "I woke up before I could see his face!"

"That's great!" Abby exclaimed. Virginia looked at her friend in shock. Maybe she was more of a Slytherin than she'd thought.

"How can you _say_ that?!" She demanded. "I just found out that the guy I love isn't my soul mate!"

"No, you didn't!" She contradicted Virginia excitedly. "You didn't see his face! It _could_ be you-know-who!" Virginia blinked.

"Oh, yeah!" She said happily. She wiped away her tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, NICHOLS?" Ron Weasley's recognisable voice bellowed. He was striding down the hall, and had obviously been there for some time. Virginia could tell that he hadn't heard her's and the 5th year Slytherin's conversation, or he wouldn't have been yelling. "STUPID SNAKE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" 

"Ron!" Virginia shrieked. "You leave my best friend be!"

"B-best friend?" He stuttered. "B-but she's a _Slytherin_!"

"Yes, and she's the only student in the school who _wants_ to be friends with me!" Virginia yelled. "All the rest were scared off in my first year, and any potential boyfriends have been frightened off by you! The only boy who'll go out with me is Neville, and only because you _know_ he wouldn't do anything!" Ron had the grace to look shamefaced. Then he recovered.

"But she's a _Slytherin_!" He repeated.

"My, how you _do_ love to repeat yourself." Virginia said dryly. "I _know_ she's a Slytherin!"

"You can't be friends with a _Slytherin_!"

"Or what?"

"I'll-I'll-I'll quit talking to you." He said triumphantly.

"Whoop de do, it'll be a nice change. Besides, you never talk to me anyway." Virginia retorted.

"I'll stop Hermione and Harry from talking to you!"

"Why should I care whether or not Harry talks to me? And if Hermione stops talking to me because _you_ say she should then she isn't a very good friend." Virginia flounced off, Abby in tow.

Harry rubbed his back absently. He'd been very surprised that morning when he'd woken up, and his back no longer ached. But what had been even more surprising was the fact that despite the awful nightmare he'd had, he hadn't had a migraine when he'd awoken, and he'd felt perfectly rested. Ginny stormed in, looking angrier than he'd ever seen her.

"Uh, hi." Harry said, waving at her. She smiled at him warmly, in a way that made his stomach flip over.

"Hello, Harry." She said. "How's your back?"

"How'd you know about my back?" He asked suspiciously.

"You've been rubbing it all morning." She informed him. Harry blushed.

"Oh." He said.

"So? How is it?" She asked.

"Fine." She arched one red brow. "No, really, I woke up this morning, and my back felt much better than it did last night." Harry said honestly. For some reason, Ginny looked as though he'd paid her a personal compliment. She clapped her hands together like a delighted child.

"Tres bien!" She squealed, and skipped up the stairs to her dorm. Harry shook his head, and wondered what had gotten into her. First she'd been spotted talking quite happily with Trelawney the other day, and now this!

Virginia threw herself down on her bed, sighing happily. She'd fixed him up! He was no longer hurt! His back was feeling better, and she knew that his scar hadn't bothered him all day! 

"I did something right for once!" She yelled at the ceiling. Then she danced around the room with her Harry Potter™ Plushie.

"Uh, Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione's voice asked uncertainly. Virginia blushed, and hid her plushie behind her back.

"Nothing." She said sheepishly.

"Ri-ght, I'm not going to even bother. You want to come to the Library with me?"

"Sure, oh wait, I can't. I've gotta go see Pomfrey." Virginia said, checking her watch.

"What do you _do_ with her, anyway? You're always in the Infirmary, and you always come back exhausted." Hermione asked

"I can't tell you." Virginia said.

"I've never kept secrets from you!" Hermione cried. Virginia coughed something that sounded very much like 'Sirius!', which caused Hermione to flush red.

"I can't tell you, sorry, Herm. See you later?" Hermione nodded, and Virginia slipped past her.

***

Virginia dragged herself into the Gryffindor common room at 10:30 that night. She groaned, and slumped down on a chair. Madame Pomfrey had kept her running all day, trying to keep up with her demand for potions to be made, and herbs to be collected.

"Who's there?" A suspicious voice demanded. Virginia didn't even lift her head. She was too tired even to move that much

"Me." She moaned.

"Who's me?" The voice, which Virginia recognised as Harry, asked.

"Virginia W-Weasley" Virginia yawned.

"Oh, Ginny." Harry sounded relieved, and Virginia was too tired to correct him. Or…maybe not.

"My name's Virginia." She mumbled, before giving into sleep.


	3. Headaches

New Chapter

_Virginia tried to turn around, to see her love's face, but he wouldn't let her___

_"Not yet." He murmured.___

_"Why not?" Virginia cried. "Why won't you let me see your face? When will I know who you are?"___

_"You have to find out on your own" He said. He turned her around, but before she caught a glimpse of his face, he kissed her. She closed her eyes, kissed him back, and then…___

She woke up.

"Damn it." Virginia muttered, "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

"What's wrong?" An amused voice asked.

"Oh, nothing." Virginia said sarcastically, "Just that I keep on having THE Dream, and He won't even let me see His face!! How am I supposed to find out who my soul mate is, if He won't even let me see His face?"

"Sorry, I can't help you with that, I don't have much luck with dreams." The boy said bitterly. Virginia recognised it as Harry Potter, and tried not to blush. _Damn, not succeeding._ She thought irritably. 

"Believe me, you've got to have better luck than me." Virginia replied **_Oh, wonderful, why don't you just start whining. 'Oh Harry, it's so unfair! I can't control my dreams, and this guy keeps kissing me, and I've got an unbearable amount of sexual tension, wanna fix it for me?'_**_ Oh my god, I cannot believe I just thought that. **Well believe it, you did.** I think my brothers are having a bad effect on you. **No shit, Sherlock. But maybe not our brothers so much, as eavesdropping on their conversations, seeing as you're the precious little angel who **_**must_ be protected. _**_Rub it in, why don't you? **Ok. Ginny is a baby, doo dah, doo dah; Ginny is a baby, doo dah dee dah day. **Bitch. **And lovin' every second of it.**_ "I hate my life." Virginia muttered. "Sweet dreams, Harry." She stormed up the stairs, leaving Harry with a lot to think about.

Harry frowned in puzzlement as Ginny, or rather, Virginia left the room. What had she meant? Why did she hate her life? Why were her dreams bothering her? And why did she keep on giving him those odd, half sad, half hopeful looks? Harry rubbed the tattoo on the inside of his wrist. It was a phoenix, and proclaimed to everyone that he was a part of the new Order, more importantly, a part of the council. Ron had one too, as did Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus. They were slowly gathering more people, and Hermione was going to be initiated tomorrow. Harry was wondering whether he should ask Virginia if she wanted to join. He shook his head, she'd probably say 'no'. According to Hermione, she'd been hiding something for a while now, something that had to do with the fact that she was always tired of a nighttime, when she got back from 'helping Madame Pomfrey.' Harry wondered if that was actually what she was doing. Who could say? **_Wait just one second,_** He told himself, **_What are you saying? That Virginia is a Death Eater? _**_Who can say?_ Another part of him said sadly, _She doesn't really talk to us anymore, and Hermione says she has a secret that she won't reveal. **That doesn't mean she's evil!** Who knows?_ Sighing, Harry got up, and went to bed.

Virginia hesitated, her fist hovering over the door. Finally, she sighed, and went to rap hard, only the door opened, and instead, she punched Harry Potter in the nose!

"Ow!" He yelped, holding his nose, which had started to bleed. Virginia stared at the blood in horror.

"Omigod!" She yelped. "Harry, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed his arm, and dragged him back into the dorm, which, mercifully, was empty. "Are you ok?"

"No, I dond thingk I ab," He said thickly. "I thingk you broke my nobe."

"Oh, dear. Ok, take your hands away." Harry shot her a suspicious look.

"I want to assess the damage is all!"

Reluctantly, Harry took his hands away from his nose. He watched, as Virginia gently moved her hands over his face, as if she really _was_ evaluating the damage, but her eyes were closed. To his astonishment, he felt the pain leave his face, and could literally sense the bones and cartilage healing, moving back into their correct spots, quicker than anything. She moaned slightly, and when she opened her eyes, Harry could see dull pain in those chocolatey orbs.

"Are _you_ alright?" He asked gently. She smiled, but he knew a forced smile when he saw one.

"I'm fine." She said. Harry rubbed his right hand over the phoenix tattoo. He felt that she was telling the truth, but that she was holding something back.

"How did you do that?" He asked, "I mean, how'd you heal my nose like that?"

"Simple." She said, "I used my wand."

"You're lying." He said, rubbing the tattoo again. "I can tell."

"What did you do to your wrist, that you keep rubbing it like that?" She asked, and, before he could stop her, she'd grabbed his left arm, and turned it over. She went pale when she saw the tattoo. "Oh. My. God." She said quietly.

"It's just a tattoo." He hastened to explain, "All of the Order Council has them. So do Ron, and your other brothers. Your dad has one too, as do Sirius, Remus, all the teachers, and Hermione's getting one tomorrow, when she's initiated."

"Oh." Virginia said. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"It's a secret," Harry said. Obviously, it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, of course." She said stiltedly. "A 'secret'. I mean, why bother to tell _me_, Little Gin-Gin anything, right?" Her voice was bitter, "I need to be protected, of _course_! I've _always_ needed to be protected, ever since _Voldemort_ took over my body! Not like I didn't pay enough for that, the whole school found out, and now only Tabitha Nichols wants to be friends with me, oh no, I have to be kept out of these kinds of decisions too, decisions that have to do with my _friends,_ and my _family_! I can't believe it!" Harry tried to comfort her,

"It's not that, we couldn't tell anyone," He began,

"Then Mum doesn't know?" She looked hopeful for a moment.

"Er-"

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"GINNY!" Ron walked in just in time to hear his sister's swearing.

"Don't even get me started, Ron." She hissed at him, she literally felt her aura become visible, a writhing mass of brilliant reds and poisonous greens. Ron blinked, and stepped back. "I've had enough of you guys keeping secrets from me. Until you feel ready to tell me _everything_, I'm not talking to a single one of you." She shot her arrow out, not to heal, but to hurt, and struck them both hard on the head with it, causing them to wince. "Enjoy your headaches, boys." She said spitefully, storming out.


	4. Dreamless Sleep

**Hey, ya'll! Finally, I've managed to write a chapter. I'm sooo sorry that it's taken so long, but, as a Chrissy present, I have finished the story, and shall be updating it completely. Thanks to all my reviewers.**

The next day, Virginia was true to her word, and ignored every single person in Gryffindor. She'd seen the tattoo on more than one other person, and she knew Hermione was hurt by the fact that she was ignoring her, but Herm had been involved in this too, and that hurt, it hurt a lot. The only secret Virginia had ever kept from Hermione had been the one about her Talent. She'd never had any others. Hermione knew about everything, oh, except the Dream. But she knew about Virginia's love for Harry, her fear that she'd never be good enough to be her own person, not just one of the Weasleys, and many other things besides. 

Virginia stormed out of the portrait hole, and made her way to the Infirmary, to help Madame Pomfrey. Maybe healing would get her mind off all of this.

Harry dragged himself to the Hospital Wing, to ask for yet another Dreamless Sleep potion. He was getting sick and tired of his awful nightmares. He hadn't had a vision for weeks, and all he wanted was some normal rest. He blinked; amazed at what he saw when he got there. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen, but Virginia Weasley was. She was bustling around, healing various wounds, and not in the conventional way, either. Her wand was poking out of her hair, and her hand was resting lightly over a broken ankle. There was a strange, half-pained, half-focusing look on her face, and an odd, amber glow came out of her fingertips. Harry watched, as the bones literally mended right before his eyes. He gasped slightly, and Virginia opened her eyes, having finished. She looked over his way, and, if it was possible, she paled even more at the sight of him.

"Hey, Vix, here's your panadol…" Tabitha Nichols trailed off, as she brought out what he recognised as muggle pain killers. Virginia turned away from Harry, and took them gratefully.

"Thanks, Tabby." She said gratefully, downing the panadol. "Could you please bring me some Dreamless Sleep potion for Potter? The one in the blue vial, if you please. It's measured exactly, so that his visions will still come through." There was a faint flush on her cheeks, and Harry wondered if it was because she was ignoring him, or maybe she still had that slight crush! The next moment, he shook his head, and pushed away those thoughts, _She wouldn't have been so angry with me this morning if she loved me. _He concluded sadly. He really wished that he'd shared the secret with her now, he realised that there was no way she could be a Death Eater, not when she had that odd talent. Then he remembered his headache that morning, and what she'd said. _Enjoy your headaches, boys_. It had been said so spitefully, her words so full of malice, that he wasn't sure that she hadn't caused the headache. If so, she could quite easily be evil. Virginia sent the little first year out of the Infirmary with a warm smile, and, without even acknowledging his presence, she turned on her heel, and walked into the back office. Harry heard murmuring, and he moved closer so he could hear what was being said.

"So…do you know who He is, yet?" Abby asked her. Virginia sighed, and shook her head morosely.

"No, I thought I had, Harry had the right tattoo, and everything, but it could be almost anyone in the Tower now, even my brothers have that tattoo! And He kissed me last night…" She trailed off.

"Ooh, do tell!" Virginia chuckled.

"You're a bit eager, aren't you?" She teased. "But, it was wonderful! He tasted so nice, like caramel fudge, and peppermint. And he was _so_ good at it! But what am I supposed to do? I'm so horny, I think I'm gonna explode!"

"Very eloquent, dear Vixen, and indeed, you're living up to that, snogging a boy whom you don't even know in your sleep…"

"TABITHA!!!" Virginia hoped that she sounded properly scandalised. "No, but really, I'm afraid of what I'll dream up next."

"If you're really so full of sexual frustration, why don't you go off and find a guy to make you feel better? No one would refuse _you_."

"Of course they would, I'm no Cho Chang, or Fleur Delacour. I'm just me, the youngest Weasley, who's totally in love with someone who doesn't care for her." Virginia choked back a sob. "He's been keeping secrets, Tabs, they all have, and it really hurts. I've only ever kept one secret from Harry, and that's about my Talent. I even told him about the Dream! But he doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything, and I'm frightened that he might hate me because of his morning."

"What happened, Vix?" Tabitha asked, wrapping her arms around Virginia in a comforting hug.

"I got so angry, because they'd been keeping secrets, that I used my Talent to harm, instead of to heal. And now I'm afraid what might happen if, one day, I get so angry that I do more than just hurt someone. What if…I _kill _them?"

"Vix, you could _never_ do that. You're too kind-hearted. After all, you risked death to heal Harry's back the other night."

"Not really." Virginia contradicted, "I was just easing the pain in his back. I could have easily done it without magic, but I didn't want to wake him up. He needs his rest."

"You sound like my mother might." Abby teased for a moment, then her face hardened, "If she cared, that is."

"I sound exactly like _my_ mother." Virginia replied, smiling slightly. "Anyway, hand me that flask of essence of zebu, would you?"

"What _is_ a zebu anyway?" Virginia smiled,

"It's pronounced zee-boo. It's an Asian ox with a humped back, and long horns. The horns are the most magical part; they regenerate, and are an important ingredient in skele-grow. That's the reason it tastes so bad, actually." Abby smiled too.

"That's it, I'm never taking skele-grow again." She joked. Virginia laughed along with her, and they walked out.

Harry hurried away from the office door, just in time for Virginia and her friend to walk out. He was feeling very ashamed of himself for even _thinking_ that she could ever be a Dark Witch. Virginia smiled at him wearily.

"Harry, I've been thinking," She began,

"No, Virginia, let me go first." He interrupted. "I've also been thinking, and I'd like to say I'm sorry, for keeping so many secrets. I know that you've never kept any secrets from me, except, perhaps, how you healed my nose, but I can live with that. So, that's it, really, I'm sorry, and I promise that I'll tell you if there's something that's your business in the future." Harry smiled at her uneasily. He hated apologising, and he'd never been very good at it. He supposed his hatred of I stemmed from the times when he'd had to apologise for everything that Dudley had done wrong. He was rewarded with a delighted smile from Virginia, and, as far as he was concerned, that made apologising worth the effort.

"Oh, Harry." She whispered. Harry smiled back at her, and tried hard not to show that when she was looking at her like that, he had trouble breathing. "I forgive you, and I'm sorry, too." Harry grinned back, and gave her a small hug, much like Hermione handed out to everyone. He did it without even thinking, which was a surprise in itself, seeing as he hated people touching him. But it felt natural with Virginia.

"Thanks, Virginia." He said, with a small smile. "I'll see you later." He took his vial of DS potion, and left the Hospital Wing.


	5. Finite

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, timidly poking her head into the 5th year girls' dorm. She was very surprised when an ecstatic Virginia hugged her.

"Herm! He _hugged_ me!" She let go, and danced around the room. "He hugged me, he hugged me, la, la, la, la, la, la." She sang. Hermione looked at her in astonishment.

"What have you been eating?" She asked bluntly.

"Harry _hugged_ me!"

"Oh. That would explain a lot." She muttered under her breath. Virginia giggled, not even caring that Hermione thought she was a nutter. Then, Virginia stopped. A blissful look came over her face, and she giggled again,

"'Scuse me!" She said happily, and she _bounced_ out of the room.

"Ron, have you seen my socks?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Nope," Ron was currently tossing everything out of his trunk. "Have you seen mine? My favourite Chudley Cannons socks are missing." Then, he smiled in relief. "Oh, thank god." He whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, hunting under his bed for his socks. All he came up with was the ugly old pair Uncle Vernon had given him. He made a face, and tossed them aside. "I don't believe it, they're all gone! Even the mismatched ones Dobby gave me this Christmas, last Christmas, and the Christmas before that!"

"Harry, relax. This is a very, very good thing." Ron said. Harry stared at Ron incredulously. 

"What are you talking about? ALL MY SOCKS ARE GONE!!!"

"Yeah, I know, isn't it great?" Ron grinned.

"You're mad." Harry said decisively.

"Don't you get it? This means…Ginny's not mad anymore!"

"Virginia?" Harry said blankly, "What's she got to do with this?"

"She steals socks from the people she loves, and if she's stolen ours, it means she's forgiven us for earlier!" Harry nodded, but his mind had stopped working after '_She steals socks from people she loves.'_ For some reason, he didn't know what, that left a tingling sensation in his stomach.

"So, Ginny, did you have anything to do with he fact that both Ron and Harry had to borrow socks from Dean Thomas because theirs were missing?" Hermione asked, eyes twinkling. She was very much aware of Virginia's sock fetish. Virginia lifted the hem of her robes, to show a pair of mismatched socks, one with a pattern of brooms, the other with a pattern of snitches on it. They were quite worn, as if old, but clean. She giggled.

"You know me too well, 'Mione." She said, snickering. Hermione giggled as well.

"You're really mean. Poor Harry."

"What about poor Ron?" Virginia teased.

"Oh, him." Hermione's face hardened. "I'm not happy with him at the moment, I never understood why we had to keep all this from you." Virginia smiled.

"Herm, I'm sorry that I ignored you earlier," She began, but Hermione stopped her.

"No, it's my fault, I should have told you anyway, not gone along with what the guys said. You were right, you had a right to know about what was happening to your friends and family." Virginia hugged her,

"Thanks, Herm, that was sweet." She said softly. "I've gotta go." She finished her lunch, and got up from the table, slipping out. Little did she realise; a pair of bespectacled emerald eyes were watching her intently.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry, just go talk to her!" Ron exclaimed, causing Harry to look up, startled.

"What? Talk to who?" He asked, frowning. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron, piped up,

"Talk to _whom_." She corrected him. "And Ginny. We saw your eyes follow her out. If you like her that much, employ the Gryffindor courage, and tell her."

"I can't!" Harry moaned, thumping his head down on the table. "I _know_ that she's gotten over her crush."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed as she read over Ron's History of Magic essay (When, where, and why did the Selkie Rebellion take place?)

"Because she's completely enamoured with this guy that she's dreaming about. I heard her telling Tabitha Nichols."

"Enamoured, I'm impressed, been reading the dictionary, have you, Potter?" A cold voice sneered. Harry turned around, and glared at Malfoy.

"At least I spend my time doing something useful, Malfoy." He spat. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Reading the dictionary? Useful? Surely you can spend your time more productively than that."

"With what? Unlike you, he doesn't need to practice holding his broom right. Nor does he need to count his money, to check some warlock in a dark alleyway hasn't swindled him. Here's your book, 'Mione." Virginia had come up behind them, and she was carrying a thick book on curses. She grinned wickedly, "I found the one that turns you into a walrus with purple nose hair especially funny." Harry snorted at the look on Malfoy's face, and he smirked, as Malfoy hurried away.

"Brilliant, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. Virginia smiled.

"Please, Ron, call me Virginia. I don't think I need to keep on telling you." She said lightly. "Ack, I've really got to go this time. I'm supposed to be making an enticing potion, so the fomhoire'll come to my next COMC class." She sighed. "Abby was supposed to help, but she got detention with McGonagall, and now I'm going to have to do it by myself."

"I'll help." Harry volunteered quickly.

"Ok, then, Harry." Virginia agreed. "Let's go."

Virginia shivered as the cold air of outside hit her, freezing her right down to her bones, even with her cloak on.

"Brr, it's cold out here." She commented, shivering. Harry nodded, and smiled at her.

"Yeah." He said, voice cracking slightly, and becoming a bit deeper. Virginia frowned, where had she heard that voice before? She shook it off, and continued walking. "So, what are the fomhoire, exactly? I don't think I've ever heard of them before."

"You should pay more attention in History of Magic, then." Virginia teased him, and felt her stomach flip over at the warm grin.

"With Binns? Unlikely." He replied. "So?"

"Ok, the fomhoire were the first types of faerie to ever inhabit Ireland, or, as they call it, Erin. They have four basic types, one for each element. They're really kind, but mischievous, and they absolutely love talking in riddles. They hate the people from Britain, or Briton, as it used to be called, because that's where the Tuatha De Dannan, who are the fair folk, or Elvin Faeries, came from, and they took over their land. So, yeah, they hate us, so we need a charm to get them to come out. Actually, they're more likely to come out if you're around, because you have the build and looks of one of the people of Erin, with your pale skin, dark hair, slender build, and green eyes." Virginia blushed, when she realised that the last word had come out as a sigh. Harry grinned down at her.

"Virginia," He began tentatively, then stopped, "Do you, er, know who it is who's your Dream guy?"

"No," Virginia began, "It's like-wait a sec, how do you even know about that?" Harry blushed Weasley red.

"I hear things." He mumbled.

"You've been eavesdropping on my conversations?!" Virginia gasped, "Harry James Potter-oh, mmm..." Harry cut her off with a kiss. She leaned into the kiss and pressed her body against his. She had to; she wouldn't have been able to stand otherwise. She gasped as his lips found the spot on her neck where her pulse was now pounding out of control. She felt his teeth graze an earlobe, then his mouth was devouring hers again. Her eyes widened, as she tasted his mouth, and recognised it as the taste out of her dreams! That realised, she threw herself into the kiss, and sighed in disappointment when it ended. Harry looks rather dazed. She thought mischievously, barely containing a giggle.

"Oh, wow..." He said.

"So, what was the question again?" She prompted. "It seems to have...slipped my mind."

"I can't remember." He said dazedly. Virginia grinned.

"Oh, really? I can. You asked me if I knew who my Dream lover was." Harry face fell suddenly.

"Oh, yeah." He said quietly, "All I know is that it's not me." He looked so sad, that Virginia couldn't help it. She kissed him softly, tenderly, trying to convey all of her love in that single brief caress. She wasn't sure that it had worked, but she knew that he was going to take some talking to, so he'd get off cloud nine.

"Harry, the Slytherins are calling Hermione a mudblood again." She said quickly. His face darkened.

"Where?" He growled, getting ready to leave. Virginia tugged him back gently.

"Relax, I doubt it, and besides, Ron'll take care of 'em. Harry, you are my dream lover."

"What?" Harry looked so astonished that Virginia couldn't help but burst into peals of delighted laughter.

"Yes, you are. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Harry asked. Virginia gave him a gentle, but searing kiss.

"That." She said. "I recognised the feeling of the kiss from my dreams."

"Oh." Harry nodded slightly. "Well, that's terrible!"

"What?" Virginia stumbled back, horrified. She felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd never thought that perhaps Harry wouldn't want her, especially not after those kisses.

"Yes, absolutely horrible. It's not fair!" Virginia cocked her head to one side, unsure of what he was saying. "You've kissed me more times than I've kissed you, unfair!" He pouted, and stamped his foot. Virginia giggled, and hugged him tightly.

"That can be remedied." She whispered, the smell of him sending shivers down her spine.

"Good." He growled, before dragging her off to a convenient broom closet.

THE END.


End file.
